The inventive concept relates to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board and a semiconductor package using the same.
As semiconductor devices are more highly integrated, there are more requirements for printed circuit boards (PCBs) in the semiconductor devices. Semiconductor chips are fixed to PCBs including metal wiring layers, overcoat layers and solder bumps on a substrate. A semiconductor chip is fixed to a printed circuit board by using an adhesive layer, which is bonded to the solder bumps. Conventional ways of fixing chips to PCBs have resulted in a complex PCB structure and low shear strength of a semiconductor chip. Accordingly, a less complex PCB structure for stably fixing the semiconductor chip, which also results in increased shear strength of the semiconductor chip, is required.